A Different Life
by Obito86
Summary: Two years after the end of the fourth great shinobi war, Naruto accidentally goes back to the day he was born. His life starts once again but this time with parents and without Kurama. Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A New Jutsu

It was a sunny day in Konoha. Naruto was working on a new justu alone. Well not exactly alone. He was with Kurama. Naruto wanted to complete his dad's hiraishin so that aside from place one could also travel a few seconds in time. He's been working on it for eight months now but still no improvement. Kurama told him to give up but well… it's Naruto so giving up is out of the question.

"It doesn't matter how much you try hard. You can't make the impossible possible" Kurama said.

"Ok. You can't say it's impossible, Kurama. Anything is possible. While reviving dead people can be possible why traveling a few seconds in time can't be possible?" Naruto answered.

"So at least let us take a break." Kurama said.

Naruto smirked. "You're tired, Kurama-chan?"

"Shut up Naruto." Kurama said angrily.

"Alright. Let's call it a day. I have to go see baa-chan anyway. I wonder why she called me on a meeting."

When Naruto arrived at the village's gate, the guards greeted him.

"Hello, Naruto!" One of them said.

"Hello, Karo. Hikaru." Naruto said.

"You've been training?" The man named Karo said.

"Yeah! I was training to get stronger." Naruto answered.

"Well you're already strong" Hikaru said.

"But I have to get even stronger to protect everyone."

Both man smiled at their hero's determination.

"Good job, Naruto" Karu said. "Do your best. We're always counting on you." Hikaru said.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Arigatodattebayo" He said.

He passed the gate waving his right hand and smiling. In the way to the Hokage tower, many people greeted him. They were all happy to see him. After all he was their hero. He was everyone's hero. A hero who brought peace to the shinobi world. Finally Naruto arrived at the hokage tower. He saw his friends and mentors there. The first person who noticed Naruto was Guy. He hit Naruto in the back. "Wow! If it isn't Naruto? It's been a while." He said cheerfully. Naruto looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about, bushy eyebrows-sensei? We saw each other yesterday!" Naruto looked around. Everyone seemed suspicious. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?" He said. Kiba was about to answer him when Shikamaru interrupted. "The meeting is in a while. Let's go Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Neji and Kakashi-sensei." He said. They all followed Shikamaru while others cheered.

"What's going on Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"You'll find out." She answered.

They all entered the room. Tsunade was sitting at the side of the table. All the Konoha elders were also present. When they sat down, Tsunade began speaking.

"The reason why I called you all is that I have something to announce."

Everyone was looking at Tsunade anxiously besides Naruto's friends.

"I thought it's almost time for me to leave everything to the younger generation."

"You're going to retire Tsunade-sama?" One of the elder said.

"Yes that's exactly it. And we're here to choose the sixth Hokage." Tsunade answered.

Naruto was shocked. He didn't think Tsunade would retire so early.

"And I wanted to recommend Uzumaki Naruto as the sixth Hokage." She continued.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh! Uzumaki Naruto! I think it's a very good idea. He's well respected not only in Konoha but in all nations." The damyo said.

"Isn't he a bit too young for this? He's only nineteen." One of the elders said.

"He has a lot of people to help him. What do you say Naruto?" Tsunade said.

Naruto swallowed his saliva. He looked at everyone in the room and then he looked right into Tsunade's eyes. Now confident and determined.

"I will do my best." He said.

"What's your opinion?" Tsunade said to elders.

"Still he's just a kid." The elder from before said.

This time Shukaku spoke up. "He may be young but he is stronger than any of us. Both physically and mentally. He is the one who stopped Pain at 16. He is the one who stopped Juubi and the one who put a stop to the fourth great shinobi world war. I will support him and I will help him as our Hokage to the best of my ability."

"So let's take a vote." Tsunade said.

"I agree." One of the six elders said.

"I also agree."

"I acknowledge him"

"I agree, too"

The last elder hesitated for a bit. He looked at Naruto who looked back at him. His eyes full of confidence.

"I agree." He finally said.

"Ok now the clan leaders. Nara clan agreed so what about others?" Tsunade said.

"Hyuuga clan agrees" Neji said.

"Aburame clan agrees" Shino's father said.

"Yamanaka clan agrees" Inoichi said.

"Akimichi clan agrees." Choza said.

"Inuzuka clan agrees" Kiba's father said.

Everyone looked at the fire damyo now that all agreed.

"Very well. Uzumaki Naruto. Please stand up." The damyo said.

Naruto stood in front of the table.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I announce you as the sixth Hokage."

It's been two month since Naruto has become Hokage. After two month of studying politics and traveling in the other nations, now Naruto could devote his time to training. During the travels he realized something that might help him with the jutsu he was working on. He noticed that every person leaves a slight chakra in places he's been there. So if he uses it and make that chakra stronger he could make both him and the opponent to go back. He succeeded. The problem was that it didn't have anything to do with time. It was more like a hiraishin using chakra instead of seals. He could also use it to flash to other people's chakra prints which made it more useful than his dad's Hiraishin. He named it Thunder Road "Raido". When Naruto told Kakashi about it he patted his shoulder and said "You're always full of surprises, Naruto."

A few days later, Naruto was in training ground 7. It was the best place for him to concentrate aside from the top of his dad's statue's head. He was talking to Kurama in his mindset.

"I have an idea Naruto."

"What is it Kurama?"

"For changing the time you have to be able to control nature and everything in it. You have good chakra control and Raido gives you access to control people but you don't have complete control over the nature."

"So how do I control it and how does it help?"

"If you master all five elements you can take control over the nature. Time is a part of nature so you will be able to control it."

"Mizukage was also able to control five elements. How come she couldn't control time?"

"She couldn't control people. But it's only an idea. I don't know if it works. And I don't know what might happen if you try that."

"I'll give it a try. I'm not afraid of what might happen. So I have wind and water I'll ask Kakashi-sensei for electricity control. There are also a lot with fire natural element in Konoha and for earth maybe I will go to Rock village."

"You really want to do that?"

"Of course."

After one month Naruto has now mastered all five elements. He stood in the centre of the training ground seven. He closed his eyes and channeled chakra using all elements and mixing them. Then he concentrated on chakra prints. He released a huge amount of chakra to strengthen them. Then everything around him became white.

"It's bad Naruto. I fell like being pulled out." Kurama said.

"What?!" Naruto said confusingly. He himself felt like strength and chakra was leaving him. The white light surrounding him became so bright that it made Naruto close his eyes. When the light disappeared, he opened his eyes. He was in a cave. He tried to move but he couldn't. Then a pair of big hands held him and wrapped him in a blanket.

"it's a healthy baby boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Back in Time

Minato came to his newborn son with teary eyes.

"No. The mother should be the first one to see him." Biwako said.

Naruto could see his dad's disappointed expression.

"MINATO!" Kushina suddenly screamed.

Everyone got surprised. "The Kyuubi" Minato said and rushed to Kushina.

"Outside… Minato… be careful…" Kushina screamed.

Minato looked at the entrance of the cave. His expression changed from surprised to serious when he saw a man wearing a mask by the entrance. He quickly pulled out one of his kunais and threw it at him. He watched it go through him like he was a genjutsu that cannot be hit.

"Biwako-sama, Taji, please take Naruto to safety. I'll handle this." Minato said.

Biwako and Taji shunshined out of the cave. The masked man didn't move. Minato assumed that his intention lies in this room which might be either taking the Kyuubi or bringing him down.

"Looks like I was found out." The masked man said.

The masked man ran through Minato straight to Kushina.

"KUSHINA!" Minato screamed before appearing beside Kushina. The masked man gasped and took a step back.

"What do you want?" Minato said.

"What do I want? You could say it's both for peace and war." He answered.

'It looks like he wants to get Kyuubi. This must be why he ambushed at a time when Kyuubi's seal was weak. I must not let him take Kyuubi' Minato thought.

"Then…" The masked man said before spinning and disappearing. Minato turned back, fearing for the worst. The masked man was standing on the other side of the stone Kushina was lying on but Kushina was not there. She was standing eight feet behind him, glowing in a golden light. Both Minato and the masked man were surprised.

The masked man ran to Kushina. Minato hiraishined to Kushina once again. He put one of his hands on Kushina's shoulder and without any words, he hiraishined her and faced the masked man.

"I'm your opponent here." Minato said.

"No. It's useless for me to fight now but we will meet again. One day I will control this world." He said and disappeared.

Minato was still shocked. He hiraishined to the Hokage tower. In the office he saw Sandaime, Biwako, Taji and Kushina who was holding Naruto.

"Minato. We were listening to Kushina about what happened." Hiruzen said.

"Sandaime-sama!" Minato said and turned to Kushina. He remembered the time when she was glowing. "What happened?" He said.

Kushina started explaining. "After Naruto was born, Kyuubi suddenly stopped struggling. He warned me about a man who is coming here to get him and said that we must not lose to him because it would lead to a disaster."

"Kyuubi did?"Minato said with surprise.

"Yes. And he also offered his chakra." Kushina answered.

"And you accepted?!" Hiruzen asked.

"I didn't have any other choice and he really did seem to be afraid of something. Besides his warning happened to be true." Kushina said.

"Did you ask him why he did that?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I did. But he didn't answer me. He said it's not his place to talk and he's here again because of someone else." Kushina answered.

"Again?!" Minato said.

"I don't know what he meant by that." Kushina said.

"Kushina…" Everyone turned to Sandaime. "Don't use his power again. It might be dangerous."

"Alright, Sandaime-sama. I won't." Kushina said.

Sandaime turned to Minato. "Minato, did you find out who that man was."

"No, sandaime-sama. He was wearing a mask. But I realized he had one sharingan eye." Minato answered.

"An Uchiha!" Sandaime said with surprise.

"I didn't recognize his voice besides his figure and features didn't match any of the Uchiha clan." Minato said.

"But there is no Uchiha nuke-nin out there. We must report this." Sandaime said.

"No, sandaime-sama. He might not even be an Uchiha. He might have implanted an Uchiha eye during the war. If we report this it will raise other clans against the Uchihas and it may even turn to a civil war." Minato said.

"You're right. We will report this leaving behind the sharingan. He seems to be a serious threat to us" Sandaime said.

"He said he wants to control the world. He might destroy the entire ninja world in future. Maybe we should inform other villages about this." Minato said.

"Right now is not a good time. We just ended a war with the other nations. We should make ourselves ready for another war. We will inform the other nations when things have settled down a little bit." Sandaime said. "Anyway, congratulations on your son's birth. Minato and Kushina." He continued. Both Minato and Kushina smiled.

"Thank you." Minato happily said. Sandaime went to see the child. Kushina gave him to sandaime and he held Naruto in his arms.

"Wow! He's got both of your looks. Minato's hair and eye color and Kushina's face." Sandaime said. Naruto giggled. "And he seems to be an energetic kid." He continued. Both Minato and Kushina smiled.

"You will have a whole different life from now on." Biwako said while sandaime was giving Naruto back to Kushina.

"I look forward to it" Kushina said.

"Go home and rest. You've had a tough day. I will take care of everything." Sandaime said.

"Thank you, sandaime-sama." Minato said before resting his hand on Kushina's shoulder and flashing to their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto.**

Author's note: I'm so sorry because of the short chapters and especially the very short one last time. I originally planned to make the fight between Tobi and Minato longer but I thought Tobi had no reason to fight him when Kushina already had gotten away. And about Kurama, I have plans for him. Naruto is not the kind of person who would forget about his close friend.

Thanks for reading my story and reviewing. It really means a lot to me. And please give me any suggestions you have. Your suggestions are a big help to me.

Sorry for the mistakes and the lousy story. It's my first story so please have mercy.

**Chapter Three: Starting Anew**

Naruto decided to take this chance and fix a few things. He wanted to become strong earlier and protect the ones he couldn't the last time like Jiraiya and Sandaime. But there was a little problem. He was now a baby with incomplete chakra reverses and an undeveloped body. The only things Naruto could do were drinking milk, sleeping and crying although Naruto skipped the last part. He always made noises instead of crying whenever he was hungry or needed to have his diaper changed. Minato and Kushina found this strange but the checkups showed he was completely healthy so they tried not to worry.

A month after Naruto's birth, Jiraiya came to Konoha to see his godson. When Jiraiya held Naruto, Naruto felt so happy to see him again and giggled at the old pervert, although he didn't look like the old man he remembered. He looked like he was nearly forty years old. Minato smiled at his son and sensei.

"He likes you sensei." Minato said.

"He doesn't even know who I am."

"You might not believe it but he also had this reaction when Sandaime-sama held him. Also yesterday when I gave him to an anbu to watch over him for a few hours, he glared at me and kind of ignored me the whole day after I came back."

"He ignored you?! How?"

"Well… he kept glaring at me and he didn't play with me that night."

Jiraiya chuckled a little, imagining his student playing with his baby. "I may not know much about babies but babies don't glare, Minato."

"I know. Which is why I thought it was strange. You know he didn't cry when he was born."

"Maybe he can't cry. What did the docs say?"

"They said he's healthy."

"Did you tell them about not crying?"

"Yes I did. They also had no idea but they said there's no problem. He responded to all the tests."

"So maybe there isn't one. You shouldn't worry too much. Ouch!" They both looked at Naruto who was pulling the old sage's long white hair, looking bored. When they looked at him he smiled.

"Maybe he's a gifted kid. You should treasure him and teach him to be a strong ninja. Maybe I'll also teach him when he's older."

"Thanks, sensei."

Naruto's life continued to be as boring as hell until he had his first tooth come out. Kushina offered to go to ramen Ichiraku to get some ramen. Minato found this idea crazy since babies weren't supposed to eat anything until they are six months old but agreed on giving him only a bit.

They went to Ichiraku for lunch. Kushina was holding Naruto who was grinning widely.

"Greetings Hokage-sama." Minato turned around and saw a Leaf chuunin.

"Good day, Ibiki." Minato said.

Even though he was not wearing his coat but it wasn't hard to notice who he was even from behind. I mean how many people with spiky blonde hair were in Konoha.

"Good day to you, too. Kushina-san. Wow! What a cute kid!" Ibiki said to Kushina.

"Thank you."Kushina said. Naruto was looking at Ibiki, curiously. He didn't have the scars Naruto remembered him with.

"I'll take my leave now. Have a nice day, Hokage-sama" Ibiki said.

"Thanks. You too, Ibiki." Minato said.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Ibiki said and shunshined away.

When they arrived at Ichiraku, Teuchi warmly greeted them.

"Same as usual?" Teuchi said

"Yeah. Same as usual." Minato said while sitting. Kushina also sat and put Naruto on her lap.

"It's the first time I see your son. He looks so much like you, Hokage-sama."

"You think so?" Minato said smiling proudly. However, Kushina got a little upset.

"What's his Name?" Teuchi said while pinching Naruto's cheek.

"It's Naruto." Kushina answered.

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sure he will become a fantastic ninja like his parents."

Minato put his hand on Naruto's head. "He'll be better than us." He said. Naruto looked at his father. His eyes full of gratitude. Minato got shocked. It wasn't the first time he felt like this. It was like he wasn't looking at a five months old kid but someone who knew a lot about this world. He felt strange every time Naruto had that look on his face. He didn't know if it was sadness or happiness. The only thing that he knew was that he wanted Naruto to be happy and safe. His hand moved from his head to his cheek. He caressed his cheek and smiled warmly. "I believe in him." He said. Naruto smiled. He remembered the first time he saw his father is his mindset. That time Minato said the same thing to Naruto. He realized that it didn't matter when or where he always had his parent's belief and it made Naruto so happy and confident.

"Don't give him too much." Minato told Kushina who was feeding Naruto a small piece of ramen noodle.

"I know Minato." An annoyed Kushina said.

The smiling baby at the ramen Ichiraku got every customer's attention. After every bite, Naruto closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh.

"He likes your ramen very much, Teuchi-san. I bet he'll be your usual customer." Kushina said.

"It would be my pleasure." Teuchi answered. Kushina then stopped feeding Naruto and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Naruto frowned and folded his arms.

"Come on Naruto. We'll come again." Kushina said while patting his back. Naruto didn't pay attention to her.

"He's a smart kid"

They looked back to see the owner of the voice.

"Shikaku!" Minato said.

"Hi" Kushina said. "How's Shikamaru? You don't bring him with yourself much."

"He's good. Thank you. He hates going out and barely gets out of the house." Shikaku answered.

'Thinking it's troublesome, huh?' Naruto thought.

"Anyways Naruto you should listen to your parents if you want to be as great as they are." Shikaku continued.

Naruto smiled and held his little finger for him. Shikaku also smiled and they hooked their pinky fingers together, making a pinky promise.

"I'll see you later kid." Shikaku said. He got his ramen packages from Teuchi and paid for them. "See you, Minato, Kushina." He said.

"See you."Minato and Kushina said at the same time while Minato was paying for their ramen. Naruto waved his hand for Shikaku and Shikaku also waved his hand for him. The small Namikaze family then said goodbye to Teuchi and went home.

**Thirteen months later (Naruto 18 months)**

It has been seven months since Naruto started to train secretly. He was forced to do this secretly because his father told him so straight forwardly that he would train him no earlier than when he's four years old. Naruto was very careful so that his parents wouldn't find out. First he trained in his room at nights. When he managed to make kage bunshuns, he made a kage bunshin stay in his bed and went outside himself. He focused only on ninjutsu and fuinjutsu because for taijutsu he needed a partner. He did rasengan last week and was currently working on natural element training. He made tons of kage bunshins, each holding a leaf of a now leafless tree in the training ground seven and tried doing the same thing that Kakashi-sensei had once told him. After two or three hours one of the kage bunshins cut the leaf in his hand. Naruto decided to call it a day. He didn't dispel the clones as he feared he would collapse there. Instead he made them stay there and went home himself. When he was in his bed, he dispelled all the cloned and broke the barrier he's made so as not to be seen, at the same time and he immediately fell asleep.

The everyday training made Naruto tired and he was usually sleeping a lot during the day. Minato and Kushina thought he was a long sleeper which made them worry. Because being a long sleeper is not a good thing for a ninja but they hoped it was because of his age and the hours he slept would shorten by time.

The next morning, when Naruto entered the kitchen he found his father doing paperwork.

"Good morning" Naruto said.

"Good morning, honey." Kushina said.

"Good morning, son." Minato said without taking his eyes off the papers.

"What are those?" Naruto asked.

"Morning reports." Minato said still not taking his eyes off the papers. "All the leaves on a tree in training ground seven were taken last night. Like it's so important. It more looks like a child's prank to me. There was no diamond or secret information on those leaves." Minato said and sighed. Kushina chuckled and Naruto tried hard not to laugh at this. He made himself busy eating the cornflakes his mom had put in front of him. Minato put away the papers and took a spit of his coffee.

"Get ready to go after breakfast, Naruto." Minato said.

Naruto raised his head from the bow to look at his father. "To where?" Naruto asked.

"You're mom's going on a mission today for two days. Remember?" Minato said.

"Oh! Right. I will get ready." Naruto said. He totally had forgotten about that. "How come you never went on a two days long mission before mom?" Naruto asked Kushina.

"Because I had to take care of you." Kushina answered.

"So now you don't?" Naruto asked.

"Now, you're big enough to take care of yourself." Kushina said while smiling.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled widely.

"Kushina!" Minato warned her. Kushina just smiled at Minato.

After breakfast when Naruto was about to go to his room, his mom called him.

"Come here for a moment Naruto." Kushina said. Naruto turned around and saw his mom standing by the wall she always marked Naruto's height on it.

"You did it just two weeks ago." Naruto said.

"Kids grow fast. Come on. Stand here and don't complain." Kushina said. Naruto stood were he's mom told him and waited for her to measure his height.

"See. You've grown a quarter." Kushina said happily. Naruto had realized that his growth was faster in this timeline compared to the previous one. He thought it might be because of his balanced and healthy diet. He didn't like the less ramen part but if he was going to be taller than Sasuke it was worth it.

After Naruto got ready, the whole family left the house. Kushina said goodbye and left. Minato then hiraishined Naruto and himself to his office in the hokage tower. Naruto sat on a chair peacefully at first but after a few minutes he got bored.

"Dad, can I go outside?" Naruto asked.

Minato looked up. "No." He said.

"But mom said I'm big enough to take care of myself." Naruto said.

"That was… different." Minato said.

"Dad. Please. I'll be careful." Naruto begged his father.

"Fine." Minato said. "But I'll send two anbus to watch over you and don't go too far from the tower."

"Fine by me." Naruto said happily and went to the door quickly. "Thanks dad." He said and left the room.

When Naruto was outside the tower, he saw a white eyed man holding a nearly three year old kid's hand coming to the tower. Naruto identified the kid as Neji. He ran to him and stood in front of him.

"Hi. I'm Namikaze Naruto." Naruto said while smiling.

Neji looked at Naruto curiously. "I'm Hyuuga Neji." He said.

Naruto then turned to Hizashi. "Hello occhan. (Uncle)" Naruto said.

Hizashi smiled. "Hello Naruto-kun." He said. "Neji. Why don't you stay here with Naruto-kun and I'll come back?" Hizashi said.

"Okay, dad." Neji said. Hizashi patted his son's shoulder and went to the tower, leaving the two children alone. Naruto and Neji started playing. While they were playing, Naruto noticed the bandages on Neji's right hand.

"You've injured yourself. Have you been training?" Naruto asked.

Neji looked at his bandaged hand. "Yes. It's only a light injury."

"You've already started training?"

"Yes. My dad started training me when I was two. Yours haven't?"

"No. By the way I'm not even two."

"Really?!" Neji said with disbelief. He seemed older. Not physically but he sounded mature for his age. At first Neji thought Naruto must be around three years old just a bit physically small for his age.

"Why did he start training you so early?" Naruto asked.

"He says we are fated to become stronger and protect the main branch."

"That's not true."

"What is not true?"

"Fate."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no such a thing as fate. We create our future ourselves. My father always says that. We don't know what will happen in future so the only thing we can do is to do our best and work hard." Naruto said.

Neji shrugged. He couldn't understand the meaning of Naruto's words. The two boys looked at each other for a few seconds. When Naruto opened his mouth to say something he saw Hizashi coming out of the tower. "Oh! Your dad came back." He said. Neji turned around to see his father.

"Let's go Neji. Goodbye Naruto-kun." Hizashi said.

"Good bye occhan. Neji. I'll see you later." Naruto said while waving and smiling.

Neji smiled at the new friend he's made. "Goodbye Naruto" He said. Naruto waited until they got far away from the tower. He was so sleepy so he decided to go back to his dad's office and take a nap before the lunch time.

**Three months later (Sasuke's second birthday/Naruto 21 months)**

Naruto knew what day today was. It was a day he waited for so badly since he came back. He was going to meet Sasuke for the first time in this life. Today was Sasuke's second birthday and his family was invited to his birthday party. He learnt that his mom and Sasuke's mom were good friends and it could make it easier for Naruto to befriend Sasuke. When Minato and Kushina told Naruto about the party, he got so excited that Minato and Kushina were both stunned. They wondered if they should let him spend more time with kids around his age. In these 21 months they realized that Naruto understood more than his age so they were unsure of what was better for him. They feared that he wouldn't be able to communicate with children around his age.

Kushina was going to Uchiha compound earlier than Minato and other guests so that Naruto and Sasuke could have a chance to meet before the party. After a light lunch, Kushina helped Naruto choose his clothes. Naruto wore Blue jeans and an orange vest over a blue shirt. Then they left the house together and walked to Uchiha compound as Kushina was holding Naruto's hand.

When they arrived at their house, Naruto saw a seven year old boy taking off his shoes. He assumed it was Itachi. By the door a raven haired woman and a small kid were standing. He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. The kid was looking at his brother smiling.

"Welcome home nii-san." He said and ran to hug his older brother. Sasuke's mother saw Naruto and his mother.

"Welcome, Kushina. Long time no see." She said. Then she kneed in front of Naruto. "Hi, Naruto-kun." She said.

"Hi" Naruto said and turned his attention to Sasuke who was eying Naruto curiously. "Hi. I'm Namikaze Naruto." He said to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Itachi who was standing beside Sasuke. "Hi. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto-kun." Itachi said and kneed between Sasuke and Naruto. He put one hand on Sasuke's shoulder and the other on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm sure you'd be good friends to each other. Right, Sasuke?" He said. Sasuke didn't answer. He continued to watch Naruto. Naruto started to get nervous. He raised his eyebrows, looking right into Sasuke's eyes with a small smile. "Why don't we go to training ground?" Itachi said to break this awkward silent. Sasuke finally broke eye contact with Naruto. He looked at his brother and nodded.

"Take care of the kids, Itachi." Mikoto said.

"See you later, boys." Kushina said. Itachi nodded and took the two little boys to the training ground.

In the training ground, both Naruto and Sasuke were uneasy. Naruto didn't know what to say. In fact he didn't know how to sound normal like he never knew Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at Naruto like he was something strange.

"Why don't you tell each other about yourselves? Like your dreams, likes, dislikes. I'll be at home so call me if you want. Okay?" Itachi said.

"Okay." The two boys said. Itachi smiled and went inside. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other again. Sasuke didn't say anything so Naruto started first. "I'm Namikaze Naruto. I like ramen and my parents. My dream is to be a ninja stronger than my dad." Naruto said and raised his eyebrows at Sasuke, waiting for him to say his part.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like my nii-san and I want to get stronger than him." Sasuke said.

"What's your brother like?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eyes sparked. "He's very strong and awesome. He is the top in his class and everyone say he's a genius." Sasuke said with great enthusiasm and pride. Then Sasuke's expression changed to a sad one. "I want to become strong soon but he won't train with me." He said.

"My dad also doesn't. He says I'm still too young. Besides he's always busy. It must be the same for your brother." Naruto said then he smiled sheepishly. "We can train ourselves." He said.

Sasuke smiled. "Have you ever done that?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I've taken a few notes from my dad's study. It's not much though. But if we work together we can make a great progress. What do you think?" Naruto said.

Sasuke's smile grew wider. "Perfect." He said. The spent three hours training. Naruto taught basic chakra control to Sasuke. They also worked on their taijutsu. They went back home before their moms would come looking for them. Both boys went to kitchen to ask for water. Their moms were in kitchen talking to each other. They were surprised to see the two panting and smiling boys.

"Wow. You got along well." Kushina said with amazement.

"You're both covered in sweat. The party starts in less than two hours. Go take a shower." Mikoto said.

"I should take Naruto home." Kushina said.

"No. You'll be late if you go back home. Naruto-kun can wear Sasuke's clothes for now and you can tell Minato to get him a change of clothes when he got here." Mikoto said.

"Alright. Thanks, Mikoto, Sasuke-kun." Kushina said.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said.

"Alright boys. In the bathroom." Mikoto said pointing to the bathroom. "Hai" Boys said. "I'll get towels for you." Mikoto said. "Thank you, Mikoto-san." Naruto said. "You're welcome, Naruto-kun." Mikoto said.

The boys continued to talk to each other and they lost track of time. They only realized how long they were talking when Sasuke's mom came, calling for them to get ready. By that time Minato had arrived and had brought a change of clothes for Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke went up to Sasuke's room to change. They came downstairs while Sasuke was wearing white shorts and a black shirt and Naruto was wearing black shorts and an orange shirt with Uzumaki's spiral crest on it. Sasuke went to welcome the guests with his family and Naruto went to his parents. Minato asked him about his day and Naruto told his father everything about Sasuke with great excitement, although he didn't say anything about training with Sasuke.

Naruto saw familiar faces among guests. He has already met Shikamaru and Choji but it was the first time he met Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. He was later introduced to Inoichi and Choza by Minato. When Sasuke was done with the welcoming, he went to find Naruto. They both went to meet other children that Naruto knew as rookie nine. They played together and laughed before they were called for dinner and cake to which Choji got so excited about. After that Sasuke opened the presents and all the families said goodbye and went home, Except for Naruto's family. Kushina stayed to help Mikoto clean up. Minato and Fugaku went to the training ground and Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto were playing cards in the living room.

"I won again." Naruto shouted.

Itachi pinched an annoyed Sasuke's cheek. "You're so good at this Naruto." He said.

"Yeah. I used to play it a lot." Naruto said.

Itachi raised his eyebrows. "Used to?!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the mistake he's made. "No. I mean… never mind." Naruto said. Itachi didn't say anything but Naruto could say that he suspected him.

"Okay Naruto. Let's go home." Kushina said just in time to save Naruto. The Namikaze family said goodbye to the Uchiha family and went home after a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I'm sorry. I admit. Sasuke was kind of unexplainably mature for his age. I had to rewrite this chapter to correct it as much as I could. I am the last grandchild in my family and I've never been with toddlers so I don't know how they are supposed to act. Although about Naruto's behavior, it's a different story. Kids say their first word around a year old. This also depends on their IQ and personality. Kids aren't taught how to speak. They learn it by observing and their mind is not developed so they can't speak well. Naruto's mind is already developed so I thought he would speak after his body can handle it. Remember that he is now considered a genius. I also wanted him to have influence on others because they thought he's special.

* * *

**Chapter Four:Impression**

_(Naruto three years old)_

Naruto and Sasuke were going to Hyuuga compound. Naruto's mom was on a mission so Minato took the boys there before going to do his Hokage job. Hizashi and Neji met them at the entrance. Neji and Naruto already knew each other. Naruto has spent time with Neji before although not as much as Sasuke. But for Sasuke, it was the first time he met Neji. The boys were staring at each other, curiously.

"Long time no see, Minato." Hizashi said. Minato and Hizashi were old friends. Although Hizashi was three years older than Minato but they were together on a lot of missions during the third great ninja war.

"Hello, Hizashi. It's good to see you." Minato said. He then looked at Neji. "Hi, Neji-kun." He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "This is Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, this is Neji."

"Nice to meet you." Neji said to Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you, too." Sasuke said.

"So boys, we are going to go. Have fun." Minato said.

"Neji, show your friends around the compound." Hizashi said and Neji nodded. The two adults said goodbye and left the three little boys there. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Neji was the first to start talking.

"Come on. I'll show you around." He said. Naruto and Sasuke followed him.

The tour was boring to all of them but Neji and Sasuke didn't say anything. Only Naruto expressed his boredom.

"Hey, Neji. Don't you have something more interesting at your compound? I'm totally bored." He said. They both blinked at Naruto's straightforwardness but they didn't say anything. Naruto sweat dropped at the silence. "Like cards or something. We could all play together." Naruto said.

"Cards? What can you do with them?" Neji said.

"You never played cards. It's really fun. I'll show you." Naruto said.

"But we can't play without cards." Sasuke said.

Naruto sweat dropped. "You're right." He looked around to find something else to do. There was a garden near them with a lot of trees and flowers.

"We could use leaves. I'm going to get a few." He said and ran to the garden.

"Wait, Naruto." Neji said and ran after Naruto together with Sasuke. "We can't reach them." Neji said. "Then we can climb it." Naruto said, smiling. "What?! You can't be…" Neji said while Naruto walked up the tree. "He really did it." Sasuke said. Neji was shocked to see Naruto do tree walking. He was one year older than him but he still couldn't do it. Sasuke wasn't surprised since he's already seen Naruto do wall walking but he did feel jealous because he couldn't do it like Naruto.

"Well… I'll take a few." Naruto said. He took out a few leaves and let them fall on the ground. He stretched his arm to take a few more from the upper branch but he lost his balance.

"Naruto!" Neji and Sasuke screamed as Naruto fell down the tree. "Itte… (It hurts)" Naruto whimpered. "This body is really useless. I want to hurry and grow up." He murmured.

"Kyaaaa" Naruto heard a girl scream. He looked up to see who it was and he saw a girl with short black hair and white eyes. Her face was a little red and she was looking at Naruto.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted and sat properly on the grasses. The girl became redder and she was surprised that the boy she never saw knew her name. "Sorry I scared you." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata was now as red as a tomato.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Neji shouted as they ran to Naruto. "N…Neji nii-san!" Hinata stuttered. Neji looked up to see his cousin. "Hinata-sama!" He said. Sasuke bent down beside Naruto. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." Naruto said and stood up with Sasuke's help.

"My cousin, Hinata-sama. Namikaze Naruto." Neji introduced them. "Yoroshiku." Naruto said. Hinata looked down and blushed. "N…Nice to m…meet you." She stuttered as she was tangling her fingers together. "What were you doing here all alone?" Hinata looked down while she was still tangling her fingers together. "N…Nothing." She answered. "Why don't you come to play with us?"Naruto asked. "No! I…it's okay." She said. "Come on. Let's go." Naruto said and grabbed her wrist to drag a red Hinata into their game.

.

At night Minato and Hizashi arrived. Minato greeted Hinata. Hinata responded shyly.

"Your niece is very shy, Hizashi." Minato said.

"Yes. She doesn't talk much like her mother and she's also so kind and gentle." Hizashi answered.

"She's totally the opposite of Naruto. He's always talking nonstop …"

"Dad!" Naruto said looking upset. Minato smiled. "But he gets along really well with other kids." He said. "He's quite smart too."

"When did you start teaching him?" Hizashi asked Minato.

"Actually I haven't." Minnato answered.

"You haven't? Why?" Hizashi said with surprise.

"He's just a kid. I don't want to pressure him." Minato said.

Neji looked at Naruto in disbelief. '_How can he walk on a tree when he was never taught?!' Neji thought._

Naruto bit his lip to try to hide his grin. He winked at Sasuke and let out a smile. Sasuke showed a thumb up and winked back.

"What are you two doing?" Minato said who now finished talking and was ready to go with the boys.

"Nothing." Naruto answered with a grin he couldn't hold back anymore.

"That nothing makes me even more worried. What kind of evil plans do you have?" Minato said.

"It's really nothing, dad." Naruto said, trying to hold back the laugher and look as much innocent as he could.

Minato let out a sigh. He knew knew things that a normal kid at his age wouldn't know and he didn't know how to treat a child who understands a lot for his age. He was always worried that he wouldn't be able understand him and help him like he should as a father. He started speaking earlier than expected and he was speaking fluently in no time. Minato was proud to have a clever son but sometimes he wished Naruto was a normal kid. "Okay. Let's go. Goodbye, Hizashi. Goodbye, Hinata-chan." Minato said.

Hinata grabbed her uncle's clothes. "G… Goodbye." She said with a soft voice that could hardly be heard. Naruto smiled, remembering how shy Hinata used to be and how she had become more open and sociable as she grew up. She told him it was because of him that she decided to try hard and become stronger. Naruto was glad for it and he wanted to have that kind of influence on her this time too, although he didn't know what to do for that to happen. This time he wasn't the monster boy who was being ignored by everyone but that didn't mean there were no other ways for him to help her, especially since this time he knew her from the start. Naruto smiled at Hinata. "See you later, Hinata." He said. Hinata blushed and hid herself behind her uncle. Minato laughed. "She's cute." Minato said.

After they all said goodbye, Minato, Naruto and Sasuke left. They dropped Sasuke by the Uchiha compound. Then Minato bought two bowl of ramen for dinner. He didn't like cooking and sucked at it so he decided to buy ramen. "Don't tell your mom. Okay?" Minato told Naruto because if she'd find out that Minato fed Naruto ramen, she'll probably kill him. "My lips are sealed." Naruto said happily and started eating his ramen. Minato watched his son eating ramen and smiled. He remembered the conversation he had with Hizashi earlier. He never thought of educating Naruto so early but seeing how different he was from others, he was starting to think that maybe not doing it wouldn't be fair to Naruto.

"Naruto! Why do you want to become a ninja?" Minato asked his son. Naruto stopped eating and looked at his father. He was surprised to be asked that so suddenly.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"I just want to know you opinion. What do you think being a ninja means?" Minato asked.

"…protecting Konoha… I suppose" Naruto said, looking confused and not knowing what to answer.

"Do you really know what being a ninja means?" Minato asked Naruto and sighed. He didn't really expect an answer but he was surprised to see the sad look on his three years old son's face.

"I may not know all of it and it might sound like an unreachable goal, but I want to bring peace to the ninja world. I believe that a day will come when ninjas from every village will understand each other and I want to make that day arrive soooner." Naruto said. Minato's eyes widened. He didn't expect these words from him. He really underestimated his son.

"Do you want to train with me?" Minato asked. Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Really? You'll really do it, dad?" He said with excitement. Minato smiled. "Of course. Starting tomorrow, I'll teach you how to be a ninja." He said. "Yes!" Naruto screamed and returned to eat his ramen, leaving his father deep in his thoughts.

* * *

sorry for the late update.


End file.
